Horrible Holiday Cheer
by Erich Von Freidrichsburg
Summary: Now, time for some Horrible Holiday Cheer! I ask Neji, Tenten, Lee, naruto, Sakura, and Hinata their veiws on common American Holidays. Spread the cheer!


Now, time for some

**_HO_r_R_i_B_l_E_ h_OLI_da_Y_ ch_EE_r**

A Fanfiction by: Erich Von Freidrichsburg

Inspiration: My own horrible, twisted, psycho sick mind.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, I do not own the title HOrRiBlE hOLIdaY chEEr. As I have said before, I'm only a Teen that only has $100 or so and is not even a Junior yet. So, PLEASE, don't sue.

First Holiday: New Years.

Neji's comments: What is the significance of this Holiday? It dosn't make any since to me. It just gives people an excuse to get drunk. I know, everybody gets so excited that they've lived another year, blah blah blah...I'm telling you, Platypus Day makes more sense...

Tenten's Comments: I'm OK with it. It's a nice festive holiday. Any way, I like partys.

Lee's comments: Hey, it ROCKS! It's funny how everybody get's so drunk.

Naruto's comments: I agree with Tenten and Bushybrows...I like party's! Anyway, it's always free Ramen night at Ichikaru's!

Sakura: Even though I hardly EVER go to a New Years party, it's fun to watch the fireworks.

Hinata: It's alright...

2nd Holiday: Valentines Day.

Neji's comments: Another pathetic excuse for a Holiday. You just basically gorge yourself on chocolate and give flowers to the one you like, who is most likely going to die a few weeks later.

Tenten's comments: I like it. I would like it even more if I could finally be able to ask Neji out...it's so hard being romantic with that guy!

Lee's comments: I love the thought of a whole day being devoted to showing that you love someone. Perhaps I'll have some luck with Sakura this year.

Naruto: Valentines Day is a good holiday if you have someone you like and you wnat to show them how much you like then.

Sakura: I used to love Valentines day, but after Sasuke left Konoha, i feel gloomy whenever it is...:(

Hinata: I think it's a good holiday. I might ask Naruto to go out with me next year, but I'm not sure he'll accept...

3rd Holiday: St. Patrick's Day

Neji: What's with Holidays and getting drunk? They turned a day in which your suppose to revere a Saint into a day to wear green and get drunk.

Tenten: I don't mind it. I like Holidays in which you party.

Lee's comments: It's ok.

Naruto: I like St. Patrick's day. You get to be festive.

Sakura: I like it because i get to wear green, and green matches my eyes.

Hinata: it's alright...

4th Holiday: Easter

Neji: grr...another sacred holiday turned into a tool for advertising...

Tenten: I don't mind Easter. Except the fact that all day long Televangelist programs are running.--

Lee: I'm alright with it.

Naruto: It's okay.

Sakura: I'm alright with it.

Hinata: It's not bad.

5th Holiday: Cinco De Mayo

Neji: Ole'.

Tenten: I like Cinco De Mayo. More partying

Lee: I remember that one time when me and Tenten tricked Neji into getting drunk...it was hilarious.o

Naruto: Spiced Ramen at Ichiraku's!

Sakura: I like to partying. I like Mexican food. Ole'.

Hinata: It's an okay holiday...

6th Holiday: Insert own Holiday here.

Neji: Holidays have no meaning what so ever to me.

Tenten: Glomp Neji Day!

Lee: Hmm...a good holiday would be Sports Day...yeah...I like the sound of that.

Naruto: Free Ramen Day!

Sakura: Beach Day would be a nice one.

Hinata: uh...hug Naruto Day?

7th Holiday: 4th o' July

Neji: Sigh...another meaningful holiday used for commercial purposes...is there one Holiday out there that has not been commercialized?

Tenten: I like 4th of July. There's Barbacues and fireworks.

Lee: WOOT! Fire Works!

Naruto: (same as Lee)

Sakura: I like fireworks.

Hinata: 4th of July is nice, but...I don't know much American History...

8th Holiday: INSERT HOLIDAY HERE

Neji: uhh, okay, but as long as it shuts everybody up...Training Day. Happy now?

Tenten: Disco Day might be fun.

Lee: International Taijutsu Day.

Naruto: Hmm...canidates for Hokage Day!

Sakura: Best Friends Forever Day!

Hinata: uh...Flower sorting day?

9th Holiday: Rosh Hashanah

Neji: Finally, a Holiday that has not been commercialized! And, for you folks out there who don't know what Rosh Hashanah is, it's the Jewish New Year. And, no, they DON'T sacrifice goats.

Tenten: I don't know much about it, but it seems alright.

Lee: Rosh Hashanah?

Naruto: Rosh Hashanah? What's that?

Sakura: I know what it is, but I don't know what happens.

Hinata: (has conversation with me)...haha...yes...haha...alright, this is what Erich says: It is the Jewish New Year. It has no fixed date, because the Hebrew calender is based off the Lunar cycle. So, in other words, Rosh Hashanah is not on the same day every year. Every 30 or so years, it's on the same day, because the Lunar Cycle lasts 28 days. That's what he tells me.

10th Holiday: Halloween(YAY!)

Neji: ugh...another example of the commercialization of Holidays. And it used to be such a nice harvest festival...and if I ever DO dress up, I'm almost always a Vampire...

Tenten: I like Halloween. I'm dressing up as a Valkerie this year!

Lee: I always dress up as Master Guy!

Naruto: I like candy! I'm dressing up as Hokage this year!

Sakura: I LOVE Halloween! I'm dresiing up as a Neko this year!

Hinata: I like Halloween. My father asks all Hyugas to dress up as Vampires...Naruto said I lokked cute last year...

11th Holiday: Thanksgiving

Neji: This is really starting to get really old...another commercialized Holiday. Okay, first, Thanksgiving never really HAPPENED. It was just another Founding Fathers myth. If at ALL, the Pilgrims were graverobbers (stealing food from Native American graves...how dispicable...) and Anti-Catholic Christians that would nothing more than LOVE to kill all Native Americans, Catholics, other Christians, Jews...you name em. And, furthermore, the Plymoth colony was NOT the first settlement in America. Jamestown was founded 50 years earlier, and the reason why the Mayflower even set sail was to GO to Jamestown. Also, so-called "traditional" American Historians discount the French and Spanish colonys. If it were ANYBODY who settled America first, it was escaped Blacks and Jews fleeing the Inquisition in Europe. So, in other words...F) K THANKSGIVING!

Tenten: Pass the Turkey please!

Lee: I don't mind Thanksgiving.

Naruto: Turkey! Yum! Yams! Yum! I love Thanksgiving!

Sakura: I like Thankgiving. It brings people

Hinata: I agree with Sakura. I like being together with other people...especially Naruto-Kun...

12th and Final Holiday: Christmas

Neji: The worst example of commercialization of all. To modern people, it has lost nearly ALL of it's religious value.

Shoulder Neji: But, you got to admit, Tenten does look adorable in that scarff...that YOU got for her.

Neji: Shut up. I don't want to be reminded.

Tenten: I like Christmas. I also like the fact that I have that "mistletoe" excuse to kiss Neji.

Lee: Oooh, Sakura-Chan...is that Mistletoe your under?

Naruto: Free ramen at Ichiraku's, gifts, being with the ones you like...it's the most fantastic Holiday I've ever known!

Sakura: I like Christmas. It's just that there's always a festive feel in the air!

Hinata: I like Christmas...I like it that Naruto gave me a nice hat last year...-

Well, that's it! There's your horrible holiday cheer! Hoped you liked it!

Advertisements:

The Romances of Kacey9tails. Read them. NOW.

The revolution of Qurtz Hill High: Are you just going to sit there and let them control you? C'MON! ID tags? WTF?

Rants of Erich: Coming soon to My Rants! WOOT!

Quotes:

I AM ZIM!-Zim, Invader Zim

DELISHUS WEENIEZ!-Hot Dog Stand Dude, Invader Zim

Ah, the Mary Sues! So many, but what are there worth?-Personnal Quote

SQUEE!-Todd/Squee, Squee


End file.
